Bits and Pieces
by awsnapple
Summary: A compilation of one-shots on the funny, heart-warming, and loving times of Percy and Annabeth! R&R. Chapter suggestions welcome!
1. KnockKnock

**Wow it's been a while since I've written anything. Ugh, school work is eating me alive! Anyway onward. Enjoy readers, this one's a little long.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO **

**Thanks to my beta bookluva98**

* * *

**Knock knock**

Percy was sprawled on the sand of the beach, his arms behind him, gazing into the ocean. New kid at camp. Great, just great. And to top it all off, a huge and terrifying quest. No, not even remotely safe.

_I miss home, _he thought, glancing skyward. There were no buildings here. Just a big ol' plain blue sky with fluffy white clouds floating around.

Someone came up behind him. "How's your first official day at camp?" It was Annabeth. She plopped down beside him on the sand and tucked a strand of golden blond hair behind her ear, squinting into the sunlight, pointedly avoiding his gaze.

"I – uh – I don't know. Camp's cool, I guess, but my mom's missing and I – I don't know what to do**,**" he mumbled, biting his lip.

Annabeth nudged his shoulder and smiled. "Knock**,** knock," she said.

He looked at her, his eyes taking on that clueless characteristic they did so often. "Huh?" he asked.

She sighed in mock exasperation. "Never heard of a knock-knock joke before, Seaweed Brain?"

He smiled. "Okay, who's there?"

"Boo," she said.

Percy looked to the sea again. "Boo, who?"

"Aw, don't cry, Seaweed Brain, we'll figure this stupid quest out**,**" Annabeth said, smiling slightly, looking proud of herself.

Percy laughed. "Well that was lame, but thanks."

"Hey! Not my fault, my siblings hate knock-knock jokes." She answered, avoiding his gaze again.

* * *

They were creeping through the Labyrinth, breathing heavily, faces coated in sweat. Any wrong move could result in certain death, and frankly, they were dead tired.

"Annabeth, I think we should take a break**,**" Percy mumbled between pants.

She nodded, her curls bouncing slightly. "Alright everybody, take five," she called.

Grover settled in a corner, softly playing his reed pipes to take his mind off his worries, and Tyson had pulled out some metal scraps to build with, leaving Percy and Annabeth alone.

Annabeth chugged down a water bottle and slid down onto the floor, pulling her hair away from her face. "Ugh, this is useless!" she grumbled. "We've been walking around for hours, and we haven't gotten anywhere and, Percy, I—" she stopped short, looking away.

"Annabeth?" he encouraged softly.

"I'm scared." she mumbled in a voice so low he had to strain to hear, casting her eyes downward. Percy sat down beside her and tentatively put his hand on her shoulder.

"Knock, knock?" he started.

Annabeth's lips tugged up at the corners, "Who's there?" she whispered.

Percy grinned. "Banana."

"Banana, who?"

"Knock, knock!"

"Yes**,** Percy**, **but _who_ is there?"

"Banana."

"Banana who?"

"Knock, knock"

"_WHO IS THERE?_"

"Orange."

"Orange, who?" she grumbled.

"Orange you glad I didn't say banana?" he asked, grinning ear-to-ear.

"Damn, Percy... you are so annoying!" Annabeth grumbled, but smiled anyway. "But I'm awesome," he answered, smirking, while nudging her shoulder like she always nudged his.

She nudged him back grinning too. "Let's go," she said, standing up and putting a grimy hand out for him to take.

* * *

They always found themselves at the beach. No matter why or when, they always ended up sitting the soft sand, gazing dreamily at the ocean. They weren't even campers anymore.

Twenty-three year olds didn't need to train anymore; they simply hung out, and helped whenever they could. Their cabins were always there when they needed a place to stay.

Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand, and laced her fingers through his. "Knock, knock?" she whispered.

"Who's there?" Percy asked, smiling.

"I love," Annabeth muttered.

"I love, who?" Percy asked, chuckling

She did her signature shoulder nudge, "Who do you think, Seaweed Brain?" she laughed. He pulled a lock of hair away from her face, and stared her in the eyes.

"Well, I have a knock-knock joke for you," he said, looking sheepish. She nodded, signaling him to start. "Knock, knock."

"Who's there?"

"Marry."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Marry who?"

"Marry me?" Percy whispered, pulling out a ring.

* * *

Yaay. Cheese explosion of cheesiness! Onto the next one ;D


	2. Blue

**Long time no update eh? So sorry, but for the past month, I've been posting Mortal Instruments fics, so if you love Jace Wayland, and one-shots, you can check'em out (: Oh happy birthday to my sister.**

**Thanks to my beta, bookluva98**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Blue**

Annabeth Chase did not cook. Simple things like cooking never seemed to have a place in her busy monster-fighting schedule while she was in the mortal world, away from Camp Half-Blood. But it was an occasion. Percy and the Goode high school swim team had come in first place in a tournament, and so, she decided a little cooking was fitting.

She wasn't cooking anything difficult. She decided it was best to do something simple because she was using Sally Jackson's kitchen, and she wanted to keep it somewhat tidy for her. _Cookies, _she decided, _I'll make a couple of those for him_.

Percy would be back from the swim team's party in about an hour, so she figured if she wanted to surprise him, she might have to work quickly.

Setting out the cookie dough she had bought, an oven tray, and baking foil, she rolled up her sleeves and began to roll the dough into circles. She didn't make much of a mess, and her sleeves had only gotten a little bit of dough on them by the time she was finished, so she was satisfied.

After setting the timer on the oven and shoving the tray in, she leaned against the counter, pushing her stray blond locks from her face. "Perfect. They'll be out in twenty minutes, and then I can set them up on a plate for him," she said to herself.

She busied herself drawing architectural ideas she had for Olympus, and humming to herself animatedly, until the oven gave that little _ding!_

The cookies were perfect. Each one round and soft, and smelling like sweet dough and chocolate.Just in time.

As she set them on a plate, one vital piece of missing information struck her like a lightning bolt. _Food coloring! _She gasped. Blue. She had forgotten about Percy's obsession for blue food. _Alright, Annabeth, _she thought, _no worries, I'll just go down to the store and get some really fast. _

As it turns, she didn't have to. Sally had a bunch of food coloring at the back of her cabinets. Figures. She hastily got to work, spilling blue coloring everywhere. Her fingers were blue and sticky, the counter was a mess, and she had a feeling there was food coloring on her face.

_There_. _Finished_. She looked at her dish. _What. The. Hades_. They were pale. Like, a disgusting mouldy pale. Barely even blue. That wouldn't work. And she only had a few more minutes before he arrived. Damn Percy and his stupid blue food craze.

She got to work again, adding lots more color to each cookie. After a few minutes, she gazed at her work. They were horrible. They were indigo! Nearly purple! She grabbed a cookie and threw it back on the plate with enough force to break the cookie into pieces.

"UGH!" she grumbled, just as she heard a click. She turned around angrily, "WHAT ARE-" she froze. There was Percy, and a bunch of other guys from Goode, scrutinizing her appearance. From her color splatted face to her now, cookie dough covered sleeves, and blue tipped fingers.

"So…? This is your girlfriend?" one of his friends muttered. "Feisty…"


	3. Opposing Feelings

_Oh. Hi :) This one takes place post The Battle of the Labyrinth._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians._

* * *

There were things Annabeth simply loved about Percy, her best friend, and seaweed brain. In the years she'd known him, they'd been through more than any normal pair of best friends, and she had learned to love so much about her crazy battle partner.

She loved the way his sea-green eyes would sparkle when he smiled.

How he smiled his cheeky grin when he was excited.

His messy, jet black hair that went so well with his eyes.

How oblivious he'd be to the most obvious things.

The way he would always be so excited about the most normal things,

and the way he was always there comforting her, even though he didn't know it.

How when he would tell her everything would be okay, and he did his best to make sure it did.

Or the way he was willing to do anything to help her out, from muttering words of encouragement, to holding up the sky.

And how he was someone else she had let her protective walls come down for, knowing he wouldn't be the one to help raise them back up again.

And most of all, how he cared for her more than anything, though he didn't seem to notice, and always came back for her.

... ... ...

There weren't as many things that Annabeth hated about Percy, just a few, but they always came up, over and over again, probably just to make her feel hopeless.

She hated the way he talked about Rachel as if she were as good a friend as Annabeth was.

Or when he asked the most irrelevant of questions.

And how he never came back for two weeks when he went to Calypso's island. She could never know whether or not it was because he was still weak, and she couldn't ever bring herself to ask.

How he never noticed that she had feelings for him, even after she kissed him at Mount. St. Helen's.

And most of all, how he seemed to be slipping away from her, with every passing day, closer and closer to the horrible fate of that damned prophecy, so that she would lose someone else she let her walls come down for.

* * *

There were a lot of things Percy loved about Annabeth, his best friend and wise strategist. In the years he'd known her, they'd been through more than any normal pair of best friends, and he had learned to love so much about his witty battle partner.

He loved how she would gaze at him with her strikingly intense gray eyes.

And how her smile could send all worries to hell.

Her golden locks, and how they shined in the sun.

Or when she called him Seaweed Brain. Though he pretended to hate it, he secretly loved that he was the only one she'd nicknamed.

And when she went all dreamy about architecture. He got bored with her explanations, but having a look so excited on her face always gave him a special feeling.

How she was witty, and funny and not serious like her siblings.

How she knew the tallest architectural building of every state and city, and all their attributes.

How she could make his body so warm with just a single touch.

And most of all, how she was always there, fighting alongside with him, him protecting her, and her protecting him.

... ... ...

There weren't as many things Percy hated about Annabeth, just a few, but they always came up, over and over again, probably just to make him feel hopeless.

He hated the way she, felt so strongly about Luke, despite what he had put her through.

How she would always ramble about saving Luke. He changed, and wouldn't be coming back anytime soon.

How she would tell him everything, but would always change the subject when it came to the prophecy.

Or how it seemed as though she didn't care as much for him as he did her. When she walked away after the Battle of the Labyrinth, with such ease, while he was wincing with every step she took,

And most of all, how it seemed that he wouldn't make the right decision next year, and she wouldn't be with him anymore. The fate of the world hung heavily on his shoulders, but the world would mean nothing to him without Annabeth.


	4. Missing

**New chapter :) Enjoy.**

Walking hand-in-hand around the cabins, Percy silently listened to Annabeth explain her "exciting" ideas for architectural monuments for Olympus. It was so quiet. Like all of the other campers had left to their cabins just for them. They both seemed almost uncomfortable holding hands. They still weren't completely used to the whole "boyfriend/girlfriend" thing yet.

"Hey, Annabeth?" Percy asked, interrupting her explanation about a temple for Athena she was planning. Looking over at him, she asked, "Yeah?"

He sighed, running a hand through his permanently messy hair, "What if the war isn't the end? What if something else is wrong. I've got a lot of enemies now: titans, monsters, and some gods included. Maybe that rule about claiming all their kids was too much? And the gods are never truly satisfied. You know that."

She smiled to encourage him, and squeezed his hand. He was ranting. Something was bothering him. "Percy, it'll all be okay. Everything's fine now." She told him in an "I'm-a-daughter-of-Athena-so-I'm-always-right" tone. He smiled tentatively, "Yeah… I suppose you're right." But the look of uncertainty never left his face.

Walking up to the Athena cabin, Percy stood awkwardly, his hands shoved in his pockets. His mom's chick-flicks all said that the guy was supposed to kiss the girl before dropping her home. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Percy whispered, before pulling her in carefully for a light kiss, and jogging off before the awkwardness settled in

... ... ...

The next morning, he was late to breakfast. Annabeth figured he was just tired, but when he didn't show for sword practice, she was sure something was wrong. She knocked on his cabin door. "Percy? Percy, are you in there?" The door was swung open, and she quietly let herself in. Empty.

A couple of death threats had the entire camp looking for him, but by sunset, he was still nowhere to be found.

"CHIRON! CHIRON!" Annabeth called running up to the big house porch, where the centaur was playing pinochle. "Percy's gone." she cried, throwing her hands up in frustration. Chiron studied her. "Yes child, I know. Perhaps he is underwater."

His calmness unsettled her, and all she wanted to do was shake him by the shoulders and yell in his face. Why was he being so nonchalant?

Sighing, she shook her head. "I checked with the naiads" What could have happened to him? Not knowing infuriated her, and she decided she'd give everything to get him back. "Annabeth, I've contacted Poseidon, but for some reason Zeus has blocked all communication with the gods."

She ran desperately to Rachel, assuming she would know, being the oracle. Dismissing the ominous purple curtains and the "Beware!" sign leading up to Rachel's cave, she trudged in.

"Annabeth!" Rachel called, seeming unsurprised at her unexpected visit, "There's good news!"

"Good news! Percy's missing!" Annabeth snapped, glaring. "I know, it's just that I found a way to find him. A prophecy said that we'd find him with the one wearing one shoe."

"We'll talk about it in council immediately!" She exclaimed, grabbing Rachel by the arm. Rachel warily shook her head, "Chiron has told me to wait until tomorrow. Sorry."

By campire, everyone at camp knew Annabeth was slowly loosing it, and kept a safe distance away from her. She could hear the whispers. The Aphrodite girls were ecstatic, saying that their "tragic love" was probably the most adorable they'd ever seen.

That night, silent sobs echoed in the Athena cabin. Annabeth never cried, and so her siblings worried. "Percy. Where are you?" She whispered, hoping he'd hear her, wherever he was.


	5. Halloween

**Halloween! Yay.**

* * *

**Too old.**

Percy and Annabeth lay sprawled on the couches, where they watched a movie on television in their messy little home in New York, one evening. Both were contempt and perfectly at ease, both highly intrigued by the on-goings-on of Finding Nemo.

Without looking away from the screen Percy asked,"Hey Annabeth? You know what it is today don't you?"

Frowning, she shook her head, her eyes also not leaving the screen. She didn't remember anything that was scheduled for October 31st. "No, what?"

He grinned, "Halloween!" She vaguely remembered grudgingly taking Bobby and Matthew for a two hour walk at night in freezing weather to collect candy from all the old people on their street, "So?" She asked.

He looked excited, "Lets go _trick or treating_!" He exclaimed, looking away from the movie. "What- why? What kind of sensible twenty-year-old goes trick or treating?" She asked incredulously, not liking how his eyes lit up in anticipation, "My thirteen-year-old cousin even thinks it's childish."

"You're never too old to trick-or-treat!" he retorted, "Come on please!" he begged.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this." She groaned. After his constant begging, he somehow managed to get her dressed up as a teacher. "You're brainy and smart! A teacher is the _perfect_ costume." He insisted. He was dressed as a bull. It was _supposed _to be a minotaur, in honor of his first monster, but all the store had was a bull, so he wore the top half only. He wore regular jeans as the human half.

As they were about to open the door, three raps on the door had Annabeth scrambling to remove her costume. "I'll get it." Percy declared, and stalking toward the door. And there stood Thalia. Annabeth relaxed, and joined Percy.

"Uh, hi Annabeth." Thalia called, poking her head into the door frame, "I got time away from the hunters, and I was wondering if you and Percy wanted to…" she trailed off, checking out their costumes. She scoffed, "Ew. Percy you look like something out of the Underworld. What the Hades?" Suddenly Nico, and Rachel showed up behind her. "He's a Minotaur." Nico said, rolling his eyes.

"Annabeth! Lets go trick or treating! You already have the costume!" Rachel suggested, "It'll be fun!" Assuming she was joking, Thalia laughed, "I'm serious guys. Let's go!" Rachel whined, and Percy grinned. Thalia snuck off with a lame excuse about the hunters. Nico agreed to tag along, so long as a costume wasn't necessary. Annabeth had no way out.

* * *

"Off to a costume party?" Someone called. Percy grinned, and Annabeth quickly looked away, "No!" he called, "My friends and I are trick-or-treating!" Nico snickered, laughing at Annabeth's humiliation.

Percy and Rachel laughed as they walked around, getting a lot of stares from the little kids. They rang countless doorbells, only receiving candy once. People were exasperated, saying things like, "You're too old to trick or treat!" And one especially annoyed young lady had said, "Go buy your own candy! Are you so broke that you need to trick-or-treat! Stop gambling all your cash!" And that was just plain weird.

After getting chased by an old man, and having the cops called on them for "Threatening, and expressing vulgar behaviour", then having two candy bars thrown at them by some little boys, and a little girls fairy wings smashed on Percy's head when she thought he was a monster, They'd had enough.

* * *

Lying on the couch that night, Percy shook his head, "I guess we _are_ too old for trick or treating."


	6. Groceries

**Well, I figured it was about time I updated :)**

**One of my favorite authors on FanFiction, Akatsuki Child, wrote an awesome story called 'Artificial Engagement' and there's a brief food fight scene that inspired me to write this. You should check out her stories, they are definitely worth your time.**

* * *

**Shopping.**

She was over at Percy's one Saturday, and they were just relaxing, talking about her plans for Olympus. Well she was doing all the talking. Percy just looked a little confused, but he was always lost; typical Seaweed Brain.

The sun was just about setting, and Annabeth realized quickly that she had to go to the grocery store to grab some things before heading back to camp.

"Percy? I gotta go, but I'll come visit again, okay?" He looked glum. "But it's still kinda early." He argued. At the time, Annabeth didn't think telling him where she was going would be disastrous, but it's Percy for crying out loud. "I have to stop by the grocery store to get a few things." She replied. He perked up, "I'll come with you."

She knew that once Seaweed Brain had an idea, it stayed put. He insisted on coming, and that he didn't mind being a little late coming home. "You always said you wanted a more faithful boyfriend." He chipped in during their discussion, so Annabeth had reluctantly let him come.

They walked to the store in a peaceful silence, holding hands. She sighed as they entered the grocery store. Annabeth only had about ten minutes before they told her to get out so that they could close.

She wandered aimlessly, putting in things she needed into the cart, having told Percy to wait at the front until she was done. Annabeth had_ expected_ him to listen, but he followed behind when she wasn't looking. Once a Seaweed Brain, always a Seaweed Brain. She quickly threw in some detergent

Percy stopped all of a sudden, walking in front of her, and she didn't notice. She accidentally hit him with the cart. "Ouch!" he wailed, throwing a bag of marshmallows at her head. She glared, and turned to find something to hit him back with,

Annabeth picked up a pack of crackers and chucked them at him. "Hey!" he yelled and grabbed a some chips of the rack. Before he could throw, she had grabbed a steak from the refrigerators behind her. They glared at each other momentarily, then Percy abruptly opened the bag of chips and dumped it on her head.

She dropped the steak and grabbed a soda bottle, quickly opening it, and threw with all her might. He was drenched in orange soda, his shirt stained. He growled, and squirt ketchup on her white sweater.

It turned into a full fledged food fight. About three minutes later, they stood there, breathing heavily, covered in food, glaring at each other. There were about seven or eight bags of chips open around them, meat and poultry lay strewn on the floor, and their clothes were covered in condiments. A hysterical giggle made its way to Annabeth's lips, and soon they were clutching their sides bellowing.

"_Ahem_." A sharp throat clearing shook them out of their reverie. "You _are _going to pay for _all_ that, we're closing soon."

She groaned, "Oh crap."


	7. Celebrities

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't update ): as I said in my other authors note, I'm stuck in a hotel, in Europe. My laptop died, and the charger wouldn't fit in their odd looking plug sockets :P anyway I'm back now, so enjoy (;**

**Celebrities**

Percy and Annabeth were at a bookstore, just browsing, and spending time. Well, Annabeth was. Percy was sulking in the back, waiting for her to finish. Seeing as they were both dyslexic, Annabeth had made him drive over an hour to take her to a Greek bookstore, so she could read blissfully.

Percy groaned, what was taking her so long! He decided to look around, as this store also doubled as a gift shop. He walked for about two minutes, but his ADHD wasn't allowing him any longer. He scanned the shop for Annabeth, and saw the tip of her blond head sticking up from an aisle. _Hey…_ he thought, _there aren't any books over there…what is she looking at?_

He curiosity got the better of him, and he waltzed gracefully to see what she was up to, planning on scaring her with a tackle from behind. He smiled to himself, and made his way over. Expecting to see her scanning the isle for something she liked, he saw her gazing serenely at a poster. Wondering what she was staring at so dreamily, he crept a little closer.

On the poster, was a shirtless guy, with a six-pack. Russet skin, and a blindingly white smile. Scrawled on the poster in silver, was the name 'Taylor Lautner'. _oh…so she's drooling over a celebrity huh? _he figured. As vague as it was, he had a small source of recognition of this guy. He was almost to Annabeth, when something caught his eye.

… … … …

Annabeth stared at the picture, fantasizing moments with this guy. _Wow! _she thought, _doesn't get much better than that does it?_ Tearing her eyes from the poster, she surveyed the shop for any sight of percy. She knew his ADHD wouldn't keep him where she left him for long.

Sighing, she set off to look for her boyfriend. After thinking it over, she decided not to waste her time looking through the book shelves. There was no way Percy would be over there anyway.

She saw his jet black hair over the shelves, and walked off to get him. Coming closer, she saw that his gaze was fixed on some kind of picture. Creeping slowly, she made his way toward him. _Its not a picture…_ she concluded, _it's a poster. _He was transfixed. She peeked around his shoulder. _Hey… isn't that Megan fox? _

He strode away, and headed toward the exit. Probably to wait for her. She followed him, and he walked out. She bought the books in her hands, and walked out of the store.

"Percy?" she called. He turned around to face her. And she gazed at him. He was gazing at her too. He walked up to her and helped her with the books. She stared in his sea green eyes, and he stared at her stormy gray ones. "So, do I look better than Taylor Lautner?"

She laughed, "Better than Megan Fox?" he closed the distance with a kiss, "Definitely" they said at the same time when they broke apart. Laughing, they walked back to Percy's car.

How good were celebrities, when they had each other?


	8. Skateboarding

**Heyy! I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I'm having a serious writers block! I need some ideas, so review if you have anything for me :D**

**I got the idea of skateboards from 'The Sea of Monsters' where Percy's mom offers to buy him a skateboard. I guess it wouldn't be a surprise that he knows how to use one right? Enjoy! Oh I've started a new story with bonding/friendship one-shots. If you like that kind of thing, you might want to check it out! **

**Skateboarding lesson**

Annabeth and Percy walked hand in hand to central park, on a sunny Saturday afternoon, having just left camp that summer, and Annabeth was staying at Percy's for a day before she returned to San Francisco.

Percy was also holding, in his free hand, a blue skateboard and helmet, along with knee and elbow pads slung over his arm. He turned to look at Annabeth and absent mindedly pulled a strand of hair from her face, "You ready for this Annabeth?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Why do I have to learn to skateboard anyway? It won't ever come in handy, really." Percy chuckled, "Well I want to teach you for once, and since you can already whip my butt in a sword fight, and swim, I'm teaching the only other I thing I do best."

He placed the skateboard on the ground once they had arrived to their destination, and squeezed Annabeth's hand. "Alright, step on the board." he told her. She looked annoyed, "I got that much seaweed brain." she muttered, stepping on.

"Whoa!" she cried as the board slipped under her feet, and she fell backward. "This is stupid Percy." she grumbled. He shook his head, "Nope, you promised, now try again, and this time spread your legs slightly apart." **(A/N: I'm not a skater, but I'm using basic knowledge.)**

With a sigh, she tried again. They kept going back and forth around, once she got the hang of standing, Percy, holding her hand to support her, and Annabeth pushing the board forward with her other foot. Percy slowly let go of her hand and stepped back as she went in front of him, "Put your other foot on the board Annabeth!" he called.

Annabeth wouldn't listen, she kept thrusting forward, "Annabeth relax! Just put it on!" he called louder, because she was getting farther away.

He ran after her, and caught up gradually. "Gods Annabeth! Would you listen to me!" he cried. They were getting strange looks from onlookers, but then again, they were never normal people.

Finally Annabeth but up her other foot, and seemed to be going okay, "Hey! I'm doing it!" she laughed. Percy smiled, still jogging, panting slightly. She probably spoke too soon, because then Annabeth seemed to suddenly lose balance, falling over on her back.

"Annabeth are you okay?" Percy asked as he ran to help her. She just looked at him for a moment, and call it cheesy, but he was suddenly mesmerized by her stormy grey eyes shining in the sunlight, and the way her hair fell in shiny golden locks around her face. He leaned in a kissed her.

"Percy? What was that for?" She asked, her mouth on his. He shrugged, "I don't know. You just looked sexy riding that skateboard." he replied. She laughed, "And falling over?" he kissed her again, "That was the sexiest part."


	9. Song fic Special

**Hey! Well I decided to do a song fic for this one, based on a song by one of my most favorite bands ever! PARAMORE! :) Anyway I hope you like this one. Please review! Oh! And if you've never heard of Paramore, I suggest you go listen to them! Lol**

**Special thanks to my new beta, bookluva98!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Paramore, Bruno Mars, their songs, and Percy Jackson and the Olympians aren't mine.**

* * *

**The Only Exception**

Annabeth and Percy were in the middle of one of those conversations. The kind where they talked about everything that's happened from when they first met down to their day. All the angst, fear, and drama. But Annabeth couldn't shake her mind away from Luke.

How she'd trusted him from the very beginning, and looked up to him since she was a kid. He looked out for her. Helped her form a new family. He'd sheltered her, and made sure she was fed. He'd keep her warm when it was too cold. And then, he had completely abandoned her.

Her eyes welled up. She barely ever cried, but Luke was an especially touchy subject for her. She quickly brushed her tears away. She was barely aware of Percy, who was still talking, stroking her hair, while she sat in his lap, her mind drifting further than monsters and enchilada-eating satyrs.

_I loved him,_ she thought, _I guess I didn't realize it was brotherly until I saw him dying_. She didn't realize she had said this aloud, until Percy stopped talking and looked down at her. Gazing at her with understanding**,** yet slightly hurt**,** eyes. As much as he tried to forget about Luke he couldn't quite manage it**,** either.

He didn't like Luke all that much**,** even before he turned to the "dark side"**,** but he had saved his life. He had saved everyone's lives. It didn't take much more than that for Percy to grieve him when he died.

Annabeth shook her head. "Sorry. I was thinking about Luke**,**" she muttered. Her eyeswere now tear-filled, dripping around the corners. Percy wiped her tears with his thumb and she leaned her head back against his chest.

"When he betrayed you – I mean us – I didn't think…" Percy trailed off. Annabeth squeezed his hand.

"What?" she asked**,** turning her head slightly so as to get a glimpse of his expression. He was pained, but mostly gratified. His eyebrows scrunched together in the way that she loved.

"Well, I didn't think you would let anyone back into your life. I thought, maybe you wouldn't want me the way I wanted you**,**" he finished.

She faced him, smiling slightly, tears in her eyes almost gone. "Percy, that has to be the cheesiest thing you've ever said to me, but know that _you_ are the only exception. I'll never want anyone else**,**" she said, kissing him. And she was right. She probably wasn't going to let anyone else in. She thought she never would, but Percy was definitely the only exception.

* * *

**(A/N: OOH look, surprise surprise! Another song-fic! Enjoy! This time by Bruno mars!)**

**Just the way you are.**

Percy was sitting on his couch, waiting for Annabeth, who seemed to be taking a very long time getting ready. They were going to meet Thalia, who had just gotten permission to take a day off from the Hunters, and then they'd go out alone to catch a movie.

"_Annabeth_!" Percy called, "Are you ready yet?" He was getting bored waiting. She never took this long getting dressed. Usually she would take about five minutes picking the outfit, and then about twenty for showering and dressing.

"Just a sec!" then there was a small smashing noise, "Or…two. _Di_ _immortales_!" she cursed. Percy chuckled to himself. She sounded disoriented**, **which was odd. She was always so sure of herself. He decided to go check, jumping off the couch.

She had the bathroom door closed, but not locked, which meant she wasn't still changing, and was cursing angrily**.** It actually sounded like she was sorting through things. "Annabeth? Is everything alright?" he muttered.

She attempted a nonchalant laugh. "Yes. No problem, I'll be out in a minute. Just, looking for a comb!" she answered.

His ADHD getting the better of him, he twisted the door knob and walked in. Annabeth was standing beside the mirror, holding a mascara bottle in one hand, and a lipstick in the other. She looked annoyed, turning around to face him. "Percy, don't you know to knock?" she asked, exasperated.

"What are you doing?" he asked, surveying the mass on the sink counter.

She sighed. "What's it look like?" She grumbled. He surveyed the mess in the bathroom, and looked at her questionably. She sighed, "Well, before Silena…passed away, she gave me this makeup set. I found it while cleaning around yesterday, and thought I'd give it a try."

She lifted her hand to dab some mascara on but Percy caught it. "Annabeth**,** you don't need that crap. Honestly, you look beautiful, just the way you are." he said**,** a ghost of a smile lingering on his lips.

She just hugged him and he planted a kiss on her cheek. "Ready?" he asked. She smiled in answer. "Well, okay, come on."

And she never bothered to ever open that make up set after that.


	10. AN

_'Ello ;) This is just an authors note, but I'm posting another chapter at the same time 'cause it's been a while since I updated. Plus, I hate it when I get a notification of a new chapter, and it's just an authors note. So. Damn. Annoying._

_As a Christmas present/Hanukkah gift/solstice/Kwanza/whatever other holiday you may be celebrating, and new years gift to all of you, I've decided to get off my lazy butt and write. I'm just waiting for my beta to finish editing my next chapter before I post this one._

_I got a beta, as mentioned before, because I was reading through my past chapters, and saw how HORRIBLY I edited on my own. I am thoroughly disappointed in myself. And to think that you guys still liked my story. Eternally grateful my awesome readers. I'm going to repost those chapters with all the mistakes fixed, so I hope those of you who like good grammar are as satisfied as I now will be._

_Also, (and I apologize for this really long authors note, but hey? This chapter IS only an authors note.) I was recommended songs for song fics, and to do more, but I'm not changing this story to a song fic. Though, I will be writing one soon. So to Anna Jackson who recommended 'Brick by Boring Brick' by the effing amazing band, Paramore, and pingo9191 (love that name by the way, it's got a ring to it) who said I should do more songfics, I will see to it in that story! Can I just ask for title suggestions?_

_Oh! IMPORTANT! I'm changing this story's name to 'Bits and Pieces' so it's obviously the same story._

_If you've bothered to read until here which I hope you have, I commend you, and know that you can just go ahead and click that 'next' arrow at the bottom right, or the top right, to view my next chapter :P hope you like it. Ideas muchachos? _

_Adios, amigos. Until the next, next chapter. Which is hopefully soon ;)_


	11. Christmas

**Ah! It's been forever amigos! I'm very sorry! Truly I am. But, pushing my ninja fighting and unicorn search behind (MLIA anyone?), I am now ready to write again. This one is a Christmas special, despite the fact that I am not Christian. It makes for a good chapter though right? No? Whatever.**

** It doesn't circulate Annabeth and Percy particularly, but Christmas is for everyone am I right? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Brittany. **

**Thanks again to my beta, bookluva98.**

* * *

**Mistletoe**

"Almost done!" squealed Brittany from the Aphrodite cabin, clinging on a ladder that leaned precariously on the Big House wall. It was Christmas Eve at Camp Half-blood. Although the gods didn't really agree, the campers decided it would be fun. And though many of the campers had left to celebrate with their families, year-rounder's, and campers who just wanted to stay around, were celebrating together.

"Perfect!" said Drew**.** "Now put so more around the cabin doors, and oh! Let's do the Artemis cabin!" she gushed. Thalia and a few other hunters who had no families had come to visit for Christmas, only because Artemis had agreed.

"Hah! I can't wait to see their faces when they step under a mistletoe!"

. . . . . . . .

"Percy?" Annabeth called, stepping into his cabin. She had come to ask him if he would help decorate Thalia's tree. He was on the floor of the Poseidon cabin, trying unsuccessfully to wrap a boxed present. His eyebrows were scrunched together in that worried or confused way Annabeth loved.

He got up and walked to her. "Percy, do you mind helping us decorate-" She was cut off by his lips, crushing down on hers. He pulled back and grinned. "What was that for**,** Seaweed Brain?" she muttered, blushing.

"Mistletoe**,**" he whispered, casting his eyes up, and ducking out past her before she could look.

"But Percy**,** there isn't a mistletoe anywhere!" she called after him. Chuckling to himself, he jogged over to Thalia's pine.

. . . . . . . .

Rachel didn't feel like celebrating Christmas with her parents. She never really cared for the extravagant presents they always seemed to get her, so she asked them, much to their dismay, if she could spend Christmas with a friend. After many conflicts, her parents finally approved, so long as her friend's family wasn't middle class, which she assured them, wasn't.

"Rachel, do you mind calling Thalia from the Artemis cabin? We are beginning the decoration of her tree, and we would like to know if she wanted to help," Chiron asked her.

She shrugged. "Sure."

She didn't fail to notice the mistletoe on the Artemis cabin door frame, and smirked. The Aphrodite cabin would stop at nothing to get the Artemis girls. _Those idiots. No boys would ever go up to the Artemis door, _she thought, chuckling.

She stopped at the door, and nearly ran smack into Phoebe, the toughest hunter. "Watch it!" she growled. Rachel meekly shuffled over blushing. "What? What is it?" Phoebe asked.

Rachel shook her head. "Nothing. Why?"

Phoebe frowned. "Look, Oracle. Just 'cause I'm an eternal maiden, doesn't mean I'm lesbian," she grumbled, glaring up at the mistletoe and ripping it off.

. . . . . . .

Travis was minding his own business, strolling around camp, waiting for Connor, who was busy picking the lock at the camp store, now closed for Christmas, to steal some t-shirts.

He was staring at the ground, still untouched by snow, thanks to the magic weather control, thinking about his mother, and wondering what she was doing for Christmas this year, or whether or not she was even thinking about him.

"Ouch!" he yelped, tripping on the first few steps of the Demeter cabin, knocking down a flower pot in the process. Cr_ash! _He grabbed his injured foot with two hands.

"Who's there?" Katie called, stepping out of her cabin. "_Travis?_ My flower pot! Damnit, Travis! Must you ruin everything?" she questioned, still looking annoyed.

He frowned in mock hurt. "What? No 'are you okay Travis?' I must say, Katie, I'm hurt."

She walked up to him, kneeled down, and kissed him on the cheek. He grinned, about to tease her when she pointed up, she said, "Mistletoe."

Travis shook his head. "That was because I fell. And I feel so much better now, but nope, mistletoes mean on the lips, Katie."

She rolled her eyes and shoved at his shoulder. "Forget it, Travis. Maybe if you're lucky, you'll get one _next _Christmas."


	12. New Years

**I did a chapter on Christmas, so now, I'm doing new years :D for those of you who read, 'The Demi-god Files' you'd know that the fourth of July fireworks are mentioned. Not going to say more so that I don't spoil it, but this one is like, fireworks for new years. Not my favorite, but I hope you like. Oh sorry it wasn't posted at new years, I wrote it on the fourth, but my beta was seriously busy. plus, I'm a bit of a procrastinator ;)**

**Thanks to my beta bookluva98**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Fireworks**

"Yo, Connor! Come here and help with the fireworks!" Travis called from the back of the Big House. No one knew they were doing the New Year's fireworks this year. They paid the Hephaestus cabin to let them do it, and to help them for the grand finale surprise.

The night before, December 30th, Connor had been told that the fireworks would be shaped as memories from that year at Camp Half-Blood, and the countdown would have number shaped fireworks, done by the Hephaestus and Athena cabins, and ran off to tell Travis.

"Bo-ring," Travis muttered, "I've got a better idea. Come on. This is going to be one New Year's firework show they won't forget."

That night, as everyone was setting up their picnic blankets with their dates or friends, Travis and Connor were snickering, sitting unusually far from everyone else.

. . . . . . .

"Hey, Annabeth, where should I set the picnic blanket?" Percy asked, holding the green - yes green - blanket in both hands. She pointed to a spot closest to the water. "I think you'll like it better by the sea, right?"

They spread the blanket and sat down; Annabeth leaning her head on his shoulder, and Percy trailing his hand in the water. "You know what? I found it kind of unusual that we were suddenly deprived from our firework set-up duty," Annabeth muttered, lacing her fingers through Percy's other hand.

"Yeah, well, I guess they realized they didn't need many campers," he whispered, leaning down and pecking her on the cheek. "Besides, I got to spend the day with you, didn't I?" This caused Annabeth to blush in remembrance.

"Shh, they're starting," she whispered, pointing at the first red burst of light. Suddenly they heard a noise. Like the booming noise you heard from a firework, only surprisingly louder.

"AH!" Percy yelled, jumping almost five feet back. His hair stood up on its edges, and his face was dark with soot. His shirt had singed holes everywhere, and his shoe was on fire. He probably would have been severely injured, if he hadn't been touching water.

"Ow," percy muttered, hopping bravely up to the water to put out his shoe. He instantly felt better. Annabeth gasped, and was pale with shock. Soot sprinkled her hair, and face, but other than that she felt fine.

Percy fell back onto the blanket, and everyone was whispering to themselves. Some had gone to check what was wrong with the Hephaestus campers. "Are you okay?" Annabeth cried, rushing to Percy's side. He just groaned. His throat was burning.

She lifted his head onto her lap, and shooed the Apollo campers that were coming to help. Soothing his messy hair back, she wiped the grime on his face, and bent down to kiss him. As heavy as his arms felt, he knotted his hands in her hair.

The beach was getting quieter as campers started to leave, and soon enough, Percy and Annabeth were engaged in a make out session.

They broke apart, breathing heavily, and staring at each other's eyes. The moment was ruined when a strangled voice was heard from behind them

"It was ALL Travis's idea, I swear! I had _nothing_ to do with it." They turned around to find Connor, black with soot, his hair smoking.


	13. The Usual

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, if anyone was wondering.**

* * *

**Your day.**

As twenty two year olds, Annabeth and Percy lived in a small apartment in upper east side. They were silent watching discovery channel, which Annabeth loved, and Percy simply dreaded, when Annabeth gave him some news.

"Percy?" He looked up from my lap, "Yeah?"

She half smiled, "I'm going to visit Thalia and the hunters tomorrow. Just wanted to tell you. Okay?"

He thought about it. The hunters were full of century old persuasion antics, and he hoped it wouldn't be enough for Annabeth to even consider leaving him to be a huntress. He knew she loved him, and she looked excited about it, and so they're offer shouldn't bother him. Truly, the only thing he was actually worried about was that without Annabeth, his day would be a bore.

"Sure, tell Thalia I said 'hi' okay?" He muttered. She smiled eagerly, and he got up from discovery channel with a quick excuse that he was going to bed.

* * *

"Bye Percy, I'll see you later okay." Annabeth said with a quick peck on his cheek. He smiled, but it quickly faded as the door closed. Just about four and a half hours to go…

He slumped on the couch, watching one of his favorite movies, Finding Nemo. Walked in the room and picked up a photo of Annabeth and studied it. _How pathetic of me. _He shook his head. One hour and he'd already gone all "depressed and lonely mode".

He was lucky to have someone like her, and he missed her so much and she was only gone a few hours. He sighed gazing at it again. _I'm a loner. _He concluded, flopping onto the couch. He considered popping open a couple beers, and inviting Nico over, but he quickly changed his mind, wanting to be completely sober when Annabeth came back.

Rolling over on the couch a countless amount of times, taking a few quick naps, eating and sighing, is a basic account of how his day went. He didn't think Annabeth had this much of an effect on him.

Usually they did nothing special. Her presence just made him feel good. It felt like years, when finally, he heard keys at the door, and scuttled quickly to greet Annabeth. "Hey Percy!" she said, pulling him into a swift kiss. "Hi Annabeth,"

"How was your day?" He asked, "Oh Percy it was amazing!" she gushed, which was not really like her. She must have had a really good time. "Artemis is the _best_ story teller. Obviously, considering the fact that she had centuries of hunters to tell stories about…"

She droned on and on, honestly, he didn't catch much. He just watched her lips, and eyes, her blinding smile. He groaned, growing impatient, and leaned in, lifting her chin up to meet his face, and kissed her passionately, pulling her onto him, so that he lay beneath her on the couch. She gave in, and kissed him back, sucking on his bottom lip.

She finally pulled away, but left her face inches away from his. "So, how was your day?" She whispered.

"Oh you know," He said simply, "the usual…"


	14. Presents

**Hi again :] Firstly, I do not like this chapter so much. But every writer has their ups and downs, am I right? Okay I know valentines day was like, a couple days ago, but a) I wrote this on valentines day so technically it counts, and b) I'm up until my neck in homework. So enjoy the late valentines day chapter (:{ ) - Look, mustache man!**

**Presents.**

Percy strolled uncomfortably around the mall, his hands shoved self-consciously into his pockets, and his mom scurrying along a few feet away. It was raining out. Odd for a February, but Percy decided he needed to get out of the house; so, there he was.

The mall was really busy. It was jam-packed with people buying presents. Why? Because it was Valentines day. The day where single people spend their time indoors on computers or sulking, and couples, or hot people who have tons of crushes, stuff their faces with heart shaped candy, and read mushy love cards until their eyes glaze over.

Percy wouldn't have even remembered valentines day if it weren't for the Aphrodite campers, who had ran around camp squealing about how many short days were left until then. His mom had dragged him over to the mall to buy an outfit for her date with Mr. Blowfis, his English teacher. When he felt like he needed to get out, this was not what he had in mind.

They entered a store, which Percy noted, smelled like lemons, and played that boring jazz music that made his eyes heavy. "Stay right here Percy. I found something, and I'm going to go try it out." Sally said, holding up a blue dress, and waltzing away to the fitting rooms.

He let his mind wander, to camp, and his friends, and-Annabeth. They had started dating last summer at camp, and he couldn't be happier. _So, _he thought, _does dating her entitle me to go and get her a Valentines day present? _

He saw a bunch of other guys around here and there, while walking with his mom. They were all holding these animated cards, or a bundle of roses, and chocolate. Lots of chocolate.

"Okay," he muttered to himself, "I'll go get her something." he got up from the chair he was sitting on, and strolled out of the store.

… … … …

He dashed into a random clothing store and scanned the area. This was _NOT _how girls did their shopping, but he wanted to hurry. Luckily, something caught his eye…

"It's perfect." he said, fingering the smooth cloth of a fantastic looking gray dress that just screamed, "daughter of Athena". He looked up at the price, and his jaw fell open, "What the Hades…" he murmured, "for a dress?"

He quickly marched out of that store. He would most definitely get Annabeth anything. No matter how much. But he was on a tight budget of about…he reached into his pocket and fished out a five dollar bill, and four ones. Yep. Nine dollars.

… … …

He walked into a gift shop, brightly decorated with flashy red, and rosy pink. His mom was sure to come looking for him soon. _Buzz_. He received a text from her right then. Not bothering to look, he walked farther into the store. He was almost done. _If I were Annabeth…what would I want for Valentines day? _he wondered, scanning the rack for something interesting.

"THERE!" he called out to no one in particular, jogging toward a heart shaped box of candy. He picked it up, turned it around in his hands, and walked up to the cashier.

"Six ninety nine." the lady said in a thick New Jersey accent, chewing gum loudly, pressing whatever buttons she needed to with her long French tipped nails. He shoved the money onto the checkout counter and walked outside into the rain, smiling in satisfaction.

He quickly sent a text message to his mom while walking, telling her to meet him outside. His head was bent into his phone, so he didn't realize there was someone in front of him until he crashed into her. "Ah damnit!" she cursed, picking up her purse from the wet ground.

"Oh um sorry!" Percy mumbled, his cheeks tainted pink, as she strutted away. It was a few seconds before he realized that the box of chocolate he was holding was no longer in his hands. "Oh Poseidon." he groaned, staring at the soaking wet box, that sat in the middle of a muddy puddle, mocking him.

… … …

His mom would have to wait, with about two dollars left, he didn't know what he could buy. He swaggered around the parking lot, until he saw a cart.

It wasn't some NYC style hotdog stand; no, it was a flower stand. The pudgy man was selling flowers. Valentines day. Typical.

He walked up to the guy, "How much?" the man scratched his head, "Dollar per flower. Pick whichever."

Well, it was in his limit, so he picked two tulips, roses were too cliché, and went to sit on a bench. "Oh percy, finally. I was looking for you. Ready to go?" Sally said, standing beside him. He smiled at her, "Sure."

Finally, he had gotten Annabeth a present, and he was all set. He quickly called her and told her to come over to his house later if she could, and she would be there soon.

"Mom, it's getting kinda stuffy in here, can I open the window?" Percy whined, glancing around the car. _Curse you ADHD_, he thought. She shrugged nonchalantly, and he rolled it down. The wind was strong. Too strong.

The tulips in his lap rustled, and the petals started blowing around. He held the tops firmly with his other hand, to keep them from ruining. No way was he destroying another present. They pulled up in a parking space, and Percy got out of the car.

He let go of the tulips, and wanted to yell. Apparently, he's held them too tightly. They were shriveled.

… … …

"Come in!" Percy called, as Annabeth knocked the door. She pecked him on the cheek. "Hey Percy." she said, smiling. He put an arm around her shoulders, "Hi."

They sat on his bed, and Annabeth nudged his shoulder, "Hey… you know what day it is today?" she asked, feigning innocence. Percy decided to play dumb, "Um no?" he muttered, kissing her neck.

"Are you serious?" she said blankly, sitting upright. "Yeah…anything special?" he asked again, putting on the most confused face he could. He must have been laying it on too thick, because she noticed something was up.

She sighed, "Okay Percy. What's the matter?"

He glanced at the garbage in the corner of his room. The tulips stuck out slightly, and he wanted nothing more than to shove them deeper in.

"Well, I wanted to get you a Valentines gift but then the dress was too much and the chocolate fell in some dumb ass puddle and then it was totally my fault about the tulips! I didn't mean to shrivel them up I guess I held on to them too tightly but I'm sorry about not getting you anything." he rambled, not stopping to breathe.

She kissed him, locking her arms around his neck. He sighed against her mouth, "So you're not mad?" he asked, as soon as they stopped for air. "Maybe." she said, contemplating her options, "But you can make it up to me…" she muttered, kissing him again.


	15. Remote Control

**So, I decided to post two chapters at once, or in other words, kill two birds with one stone. My beta has been really busy. I finish typing these on time, trust me! **

**Just wanted to let you know, that I'm deleting the first few chapters. The ones where I have two stories per chapter. You know, the ones with that **_**horrid **_**grammar. Ugh. I'll repost, but edited, extended, and with newer ideas, so expect lots of somewhat new chapters soon. Kudos to my reviewers! And thanks to all my favorite-ers/subscribers too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, Star wars, or discovery channel.**

**Remote control.**

It was a Thursday evening, and Percy and Annabeth were in their room, on their bed, tangled up in a mass of arms and legs. They weren't really doing anything. Just lying there, and enjoying each others' embrace, they had dedicated the day to relaxation, and comfort.

They may have even dozed off a couple of times, which wouldn't have been surprising, because they were excruciatingly tired; like zombies of their former selves. College was hard on poor dyslexic, ADHD Percy. Designing monuments, and statues for the power hungry gods wasn't too easy on Annabeth either.

Annabeth's phone buzzed, and she lazily stretched out her arm to grab it from the nightstand.

"Oh! Percy, I'm going to the living room, TV time!" she whispered in his ear, throwing her legs off the side of the bed, and stretching her arms out. He rubbed his eyes, "Wha-what? What time is it?" he asked.

"Eight-thirty. Discovery channel has this awesome show about architecture, and I can't miss it." Annabeth replied, running a hand through her hair, and jogging out of the room.

"Wait!" Percy called, getting out of bed. One of his favorite movies was supposed to be on now, and there was no way he was missing it for some geeky architecture. He leaped to the floor, and ran after her.

She was on the couch, holding a bag of chips, and gazing serenely at the screen. "HEY!" he called, landing on the couch next to her and grabbing the remote from the coffee table. Before he could change the channel Annabeth, being the stubborn one, snatched the remote back from him, "What are you doing Seaweed Brain?" she grumbled, angry to be distracted from her show.

"My favorite movies coming on!" he exclaimed, "like, right now!" she rolled her eyes, "Star wars?" she asked incredulously. He nodded his head vigorously. "We could rent it or something." she said, turning back to the TV, gripping the remote tightly between both hands.

"No. Annabeth!" Percy groaned. An idea struck him. He leaped onto her, and straddled her waist, careful not to put too much of his weight on her. He grabbed her wrists in each of his hands and shook them, until the remote fell out.

"PERCY!" she yelled, kicking. He leaped off her, grabbing the remote from the floor.

She was angry. He wanted a duel, she'd give him all she'd got. Before he could change the channel, she ran into him, sending the remote flying out of his hands and onto the other couch.

She ran and took it, "HA!" she cried satisfied. But her triumph what short lived; before she knew it, Percy had tackled her, and she bumped the TV. The channel changed to static.

They went sprawling onto the floor. This was supposedly considered immature for people their age, but Percy was a typical seaweed brain, and Annabeth was the most stubborn person on the planet.

"OW!" she yelled, pushing him off her, but he just grabbed onto her PJ's and she went rolling on top of him. Percy's breathing got heavy, and he made a quick grab for the remote that lay on his side.

She stopped his hand, "Oh no you don't Percy!" she growled, glaring. They went back to fighting, and after about two minutes, their faces were flushed, and they were panting like dogs.

"Phew!" Percy breathed, "We're losing our touch." Annabeth dragged herself back to the couch. She had missed most of her show, but she might catch some of it. She grabbed the remote and stabbed the appropriate buttons.

Nothing happened.

The static droned, and she shook the remote. "What's the matter?" Percy asked, sitting next to her, "I don't know…" she muttered, turning the thing around in her hands. The lid popped open.

"Percy…?" Annabeth muttered, he looked up, "Uh huh?" she was glaring at the floor, her hands knotted in fists, "There aren't any batteries…"


	16. Nose

_ Shout out to whoever can catch a Glee reference in here! :D_

_Disclaimer: I don't own PJO._

* * *

**Nose**

They had all gathered at Percy's apartment, and were dashing around, fixing decorations, and stealing bits of blue frosting from the cake Sally Jackson had made. Percy, Nico, Rachel, and Thalia had all put aside their annoying bickering long enough to prepare Annabeth a small party in celebration of her first official monument on Olympus. They'd told her to stop by in about an hour from then, and then set off with their plans.

"All right guys I'm going to break it down for you." Thalia started, "Annabeth will be here in about ten minutes, and we're all gonna do the classic 'jump out and yell 'surprise' thing'. She's going to be ecstatic, and then we're going to give her the presents we got her, and eat cake. Got it?"

They all nodded and muttered assent, then scurried around, trying to find comfortable hiding places in Percy's small apartment. "I call behind the couch!" Nico yelled, diving there. "Under the table!" Rachel announced, and Thalia quickly slid down with her.

There was a sharp knock on the door. Annabeth was here. Percy ran as silently as he could and crouched behind the door. Thankfully, it wasn't locked, so after a few knocks, Annabeth cracked it open a bit and stuck her head in.

"Percy? You there?" she called. Upon receiving no answer, she pushed it open. "SHIT!" Someone yelled. She jumped, and grabbed the hilt of her dagger.

"Damn it! My nose!" Someone cried. Nico and Thalia busted out laughing, and Annabeth crept toward the back of the door. "Percy?" She asked tentatively.

He crawled out, a thin line of blood dripping down his right nostril. "Gods Annabeth, I think you dislocated my nose!" he groaned, fingering it tenderly. Rachel got out from under the table, looking sympathetic, and Nico and Thalia trailed behind her, still laughing with tears streaming down their cheeks.

"What the Hades were you doing behind the door?" Annabeth asked, exasperated. Rachel smiled, "Well…"

… … … … …

"I look ridiculous." Percy growled, glaring at the mirror, and his nose, now covered in a cast. Annabeth laughed and kissed it, "No you don't." she said, smiling mockingly.

He looked up, "Really?" Annabeth tried to stifle her laughter, but just turned around and let it out.

"I'm not leaving home..." he started. She kissed his forehead, "That's okay." He tried for her lips, but she pushed away, "Sorry, but that nose is just a real turn off." Laughing, she walked out of his room.


	17. Chocolate

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry I haven't been updating, but I cannot begin to tell you how much work I've been having. My birthday was on the 19****th**** of April though, so as a birthday present, cut me some slack ;) I'll update weekly, until the story has 30 chapters, then it's good and done ;) I got 6 word prompts (Thank you!) and I guess I'll try and use them all. So enjoy?**

**Thanks to jahfreenalam for this chapter's prompt :)**

**Chocolate**

"Hey Annabeth." Percy called, the front door slamming shut behind him, "I'm back!" she emerged from their bedroom, "Oh hey. What're those?" she asked, pointing to the box he held in his hand.

"My mom gave them to me, you know, to congratulate us on our engagement." He opened the lid, and inside were twenty four pieces of chocolate. "Looks good huh?" he chuckled.

Annabeth never indulged in anything, she was always decent as to how many of something she used or had. She only had two weaknesses in life. Percy, and chocolate. She licked her lips absentmindedly, "Uh yeah, just um- just put them on the table."

He looked at her suspiciously. "How do I know you wont eat them all?" She glared, "Was I ever one to be selfish?" Without pausing to let him answer, she quickly grabbed to bowls from the kitchen and set them next to the box. "I'll divide them up equally. Happy Seaweed Brain?" he nodded, and she put twelve in each.

"Now go change." she scolded, waving her hand toward the room. He left silently, and she sat down giddily to enjoy her twelve chocolate pieces. She chewed each piece serenely, enjoying the sweet rush of flavor that filled her mouth.

Minutes passed, and she reached into the bowl again. Empty. "Did I really just eat them _all_?" she muttered. She looked around, eyeing Percy's bowl of chocolate. "No." she whispered fiercely, "I've had enough. we're getting married, and I want this marriage to be based on honesty."

She went to watch T.V and heard running water. _He's showering, and wont be out anytime soon, _she thought, making a beeline for the kitchen. "It's just chocolate." she mumbled. "We're engaged, what's mine is his, and what's his is mine…right?"

Grabbing the bowl, she ran to the couch, giggling to herself as she stuffed pieces into her mouth. _So good, _she thought, staring blankly at the T.V. She shoved another piece in.

"Annabeth?" Percy called, his hair damp, and dripping water onto his shoulders. She choked, and scurried around trying to get the bowl back in time. Her hand wrenched out to grab another piece, when he came into the kitchen, and stared at her. She had no way out. Her mouth was stuffed with two pieces of _his _chocolate, and her hand poised over the counter in an attempt to grab one last one.

She squeaked in surprise, "Uh. What's mine is yours and what's yours is mine?"


	18. Authors note!

**Sorry for the hold up on this story! I just majorly edited it by deleting some of the er-less appealing chapters, and adding chapter names. So this is just to let you know that I'll continue updating now, so bear with me? Please? You can check out my other story, "Never Letting you Go", which is filled with various PJO couple one-shots :) I'll update soon! Promise! :$ **

**Another thing! I'm slowly running out of ideas! Suggestions are helpful and welcome!**


	19. Cast

**Jeez. It's been a LONG while since I updated. Well. Here it is then amigos. Eternally sorry! I'm just running out of ideas :/ ****Oh and someone mentioned the Achilles curse. Mind if I forget that for a couple seconds? :P Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Okay! OKAY! Aha.**

* * *

**Cast**

Percy sat on his bed, in the Poseidon cabin, staring down at his cast wrapped arm. It was covered in colorful signatures from his friends less than an hour after he'd put it on. He'd realized that in all his years of monster slaying and training, he's never once broken a bone before now. But he guessed the Fates decided that now was the time.

Regretfully, he hadn't broken his arm fighting. He and Grover had been walking in the forest, just catching up, and he'd tripped on a tree root. The stupid dryad only laughed and told him to watch where he was going while he groaned and held his injured arm to his chest.

Of course the rest of the camp could continue to assume that he broke it in a lethal fight with a hydra. Whatever. A quick knock on his door shook him from his reverie, "Come in!" he called absently.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said, smiling, as she walked to where he sat on the bed. "How's your arm?" she asked. He shrugged, "Heavy." He muttered.

Annabeth knew how it had happened, but swore she wouldn't tell. Plopping down beside him on his bed, she leaned her head on his shoulder. They were breaking the whole, "no boy and girl alone in a cabin" thing, but who cared? They weren't doing anything.

"Hey Percy, can I sign it?" She asked, looking at the signatures on it. Percy looked at her intently, and shook his head, "Nope."

She rolled her eyes, exasperated, "And why not?" she asked. He just shook his head. "Because I don't want your signature on my cast." He said simply.

She grew frustrated, "And why don't you want my signature?" she said, folding her arms, and looking past his face. He put his hand on her cheek, and made her look at him. She glared at him.

"Casts are temporary, you're already signed on my heart." He answered, smiling faintly, "Permanently."

She groaned. "Oh gods, when did you become all disgustingly cheesy." But smiled nonetheless. He grinned, planting a peck on her cheek.


	20. Sorry

_This one is a more heart-wrenching chapter. Sorry if you don't really like sad things, but I decided this story needed a little more than humorous love y'know? Enjoy._

* * *

**Sorry **

Sometimes he was told that 'sorry' wasn't enough. He was told that 'sorry' wouldn't solve the problems he had caused. In a way that was true. He knows he can't always right what he's done wrong. He prays to the Gods that the guilt of his wrongs can be lifted with that one word.

He whispers "Sorry." So many times it looses it's meaning, his shirt soaking with tears that don't seem to stop; a touch of remorse and love in each individual one that runs down his pale cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He sobs, his head buried in the plush blankets of the room, trying miserably to drown out the sound of beeping machines.

He numbly responds with a monotone "I'm fine" and "Thanks for coming" to everyone that visits. He barely registers who comes in and out of the room. Occasionally he notices the spiky black hair and silvery clothes that tells him Thalia is here and that he can leave, but he wouldn't dare. He won't ever leave the bedside.

He clutches her unfeeling hand in his own, his heartbeat in sync with her pulse. She doesn't know he's there, but he talks to her anyway.

"I'm still here, Wise Girl. I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I'll wait for you forever, if that's what it takes."

Thalia looks at the ground, her eyebrows scrunched together, and shakes her head sadly.

He rants insanely, apologizing in every sentence.

"I shouldn't have let you go. I'm sorry. I swear it should've been me. How could I have let this happen to you. I'm so desperately sorry. If only I hadn't been such a seaweed brain. I can be such and ignorant ass. I'm more sorry than I can tell you."

Grover shows up often, bringing him coffee, and gulps it down, scathing his tongue and throat. "Ouch." He muttered, wiping his mouth. Grover tells him to go home, and to change his clothes, but he still has time until visitation hours are done, and he doesn't want to waste a minute.

"It isn't your fault." He's told. "You couldn't' have done anything to stop it." It doesn't reassure him at all.

He remembers that night better than he's remembered anything.

* * *

They're fighting, and it's getting intense. It isn't physical yet, but the way things were going, he wouldn't be surprised it did.

"Damn you Percy! I swear I always knew you were _just _like the others!" She yells. His face heats up in anger,

"ME? What about you! You have no right to lecture me about being faithful, when he was _all over you_!"

"You little…!" She throws one of her heavy texts books at him, and it hits him in the shoulder. "Stop being such a _bitch_!" He yells back. She stops, stunned, and turns her back on him and storms out the door, slamming it behind her.

It wasn't even five seconds before she was hit by a drunk driver, who was swerving madly off the road.

* * *

"Mr. Jackson, I'm sorry but you have to leave now." The doctor drones, unsympathetically glancing at his notepad. He hates the doctor instantly. Wants to tell that doctor where he can shove his notepad. Instead he nods, and squeezes her hand once more whispering, "I love you babe; more than anything in the world."

He steps back and lets the tears fall shamelessly, "I'm sorry, Annabeth; for everything. So, so sorry."

He was told sorry wouldn't solve the problem he had caused. In a way that was true. He knows he can't always right what he's done wrong. But right now, it's all that he has.


	21. Scared

**It's been a while, and I think that's how every chapter begins :/ Sorry! I would update faster with chapter ideas. So? Any ideas? :) This one's short, but it made me smile just writing it :P**

**And... Shout-out to ASenseOfImagination for being the hundredth reviewer!  Wooh! :)**

* * *

"Look, I know it's you first time, but I promise it won't be scary." Percy said, holding her close.

"Scary? You think I'm scared. Of course I'm not. I could do this with my hands behind my back!" she retorted, glaring.

"But… that would probably be kinda uncomfortable." Percy chuckled. "Besides, Rachel and I... er- used to do this every summer when she came to visit. It's no biggie."

Annabeth glared, "You and _Rachel?_ Are you kidding me? And just where was _I_ while you two were getting all chummy?" Percy smiled at her nervously, "Come on, Annabeth, let's forget about it, and have fun, okay?"

"But—it's so big!" Annabeth muttered, eying it warily. Percy grinned, "That's the best part!"

"Come on, babe, it'll be awesome!" He said, smiling. She kept thinking about how it'd feel. She'd probably scream her lungs out. "Percy—there are plenty of other things we could do! We don't have to do this today."

He sighed, "Annabeth I thought you weren't scared of _anything_."

She instantly moved from his arms, "I _told _you I'm not scared!"

He rolled his eyes, "Are too."

"Am _not_!"

"I can see it in your eyes!" He laughed.

"SHUT UP!"

"Come on, just _one _time, then we can call it a night."

She clenched her fists to keep her hands from shaking, and let out a deep breath, "I—I guess we could. J-Just _one _time though!"

He grinned again and cheered, "Yes! I love you!"

She smiled tentatively, "But don't let go of me once okay?" He nodded, grim, "I promise."

"And don't laugh if I scream too loud." She said glaring. He groaned, "Okay, okay! Let's do it!"

He took her hand and squeezed it gently, before pulling her into the line for the largest rollercoaster at the theme park.


	22. Crayon

**Okay, so I was reading the reviews, and literally felt like a complete jackass! So many suggestions I didn't look over! Soo… I looked over a bunch, and thought, because I am such a meanie, I'll do all of them. Each and every single one.**

**SO with my head ballooning with pride and joy from all your awesome reviews, here is the next chapter! It's pretty LONG! :D Yay!**

**This chapter's word prompt shout out goes to: book-freak20 **

**Disclaimer: Pshh yeah, of course I own Percy Jackson and the Olympians… what'd you think?**

* * *

Percy grinned as the bell rang, and his teacher loudly called, "Lunch time everybody!" Finally! He's been sitting next to Boogery Bobby all morning, and he was still searching around for places Bobby might have hid his nose pickings.

He hurried up out of his seat and almost ran smack into Annabeth Chase, the bossiest brainiac in the whole wide world. Or at least, that's what young Percy would say when the other boys said it.

Really, he thought Annabeth was amazing. She always had something mean to say back when the other kids called her a 'smarty pants'.

But the most amazing thing about Annabeth Chase was her golden curly hair.

Everyday when the other boys would call Percy down from the top of the jungle gym to play he would say no. Why? Because the top of the jungle gym provided the best view of Annabeth and her beautiful hair as she flew like a gentle dove on the swings.

He decided right then that he would tell her how much he admired her, and her hair. So while all the little kids played outside he ran back in on his own, and sat down on the round table, with a plain white paper, and a blue Crayola crayon in his chubby fist.

He simply wrote:

"_Deer Annabeth,_ I think yuw have prety hair."

And then hurried to place it on her spot before she arrived.

* * *

Sixth grade was tough. Especially when your best friend is the bossiest braniac in the whole wide world.

Percy didn't _really _think she was the bossiest braniac, he just couldnt help but hate it sometimes when she acted smarter than him; but of course she _was_ smarter than him, and that just made him mad.

Sometimes, she thought it was okay for her to step into his fights and stand up for him. How could she possibly think it was _okay_? Everyone was going to think he was a wimp who needed a girl to fight his battles.

"You're stupid, Jackson!" Bobby (also known as Boogery Bob) spat at him, "You're an idiot who can't even read! Or spell!" He laughed, and all his friends felt the need to giggle like buffoons along with him.

Percy clenched his fists, "I'm _not _stupid!" He growled. Helplessly thinking to how stupid he _could_ be, especially compared to his best friend Annabeth.

Speak of the devil… She walked over to him, her blond hair flowing behind her and a menacing glare in her eyes,

"If you were _half _as smart as Percy is you'd know that he has dyslexia, and so reading and spelling aren't his strongest points, but of course, you're an idiot at all things English without any reason at all." She hissed, her tone cold.

Everyone left him alone after that, not out of some sort of newfound fear or respect for Percy, but because no one wanted to mess with his best friend.

So he decided right then and there that he would tell her how much he admired her, but that she needed to stay out of his problems. He rummaged through his pencil case until he found his old blue Crayola crayon, and decided to use it, for old times' sake.

"_Dear Annabeth, you're my best friend, and I know you care about me, but please, PLEASE don't tell off Bobby and them for me_."

And then slipped it into her pocket while they walked home from school that afternoon.

She didn't get involved anymore, but just smiled encouragingly whenever he looked like he needed it.

* * *

Percy was at an absolute dead end. Homecoming. He didn't even want to go, but to stay at home with him mom and step dad watching old home movies and eating pizza wasn't the best way to score cool points.

All his friends had scored dates, and now he needed to get someone to go with or else he'd have to go stag.

What he didn't know, was that _everyone _had expected him to ask his life long best friend, Annabeth Chase. Well—everyone but he and Annabeth.

The idea came to him while they were at his house, working on math homework on his kitchen. He watched the way a strand of her golden hair kept falling into her face, and about all the times she'd had his back through thick and thin.

Plus, it would be a lot more fun with his best friend by his side.

So when Annabeth went to the kitchen to get some snacks, Percy quickly pulled out his blue Crayola crayon, and ripped out a sheet of notebook ruled paper.

"_Dear Annabeth, will you got to homecoming with me_?"

And then slid it into her pencil case, smiling.

It was all worth it when he saw how radiant she looked in her dress, with her golden hair spilling down her shoulders.

* * *

Percy was scurrying around their little apartment on the Upper East Side, looking for his wallet, when he came across his old and worn, short blue Crayola crayon.

With Annabeth gone to see Thalia, he decided to write her something special, Something he'd been thinking about for a long time.

"_Dear Annabeth, I love you. You're my best friend the braniac. Will you marry me?_"

* * *

As they drove away from the crown of family and friends, still ecstatic from the wedding, Annabeth leaned her head on his shoulder and said,

"It's a wonder you didn't write your vows in blue crayon as well."

* * *

**If you haven't already noticed, this is AU :) Also, I know I already did a chapter where Percy proposed and whatnot, but I guess you could choose between the two depending on how you want it to happen :P**

**That is all for now friends! It took a while to think of this, and it was really hard thinking about the ending, but I hope you like it. :)**


	23. Reunion

**Sorry for the delay! Motivation was scarce. But any who, I know I said I do all the word prompts I got, and I will, but I'll start my comeback with a chapter all my own :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

The reunion was surprisingly great. At least, the two camps didn't completely destroy one another. Still, it went better than expected. Though everyone agreed that the highlight of the day was when Annabeth, stepping tearfully and hopefully off the ship, was attacked with a ferocious hug from her long lost boyfriend, Percy.

The ride to Camp Jupiter was one of the most hectic, frightful and adrenaline rushed events of Camp Half-blood history—after the Titan War of course.

"W-what if Percy doesn't—"

"He will."

"What if he thinks we're—"

"He won't."

"What if he—"

Piper promptly cupped her hand over Annabeth's mouth. Annabeth's anxious chatter was driving Leo insane, and as much as she dreaded going to the Roman camp, dying was not on her to-do list.

And so, Annabeth sat, her head hung low, her eyes wet with hot tears that threatened to spill, and her mind heavy with all the "what ifs" attacking her thoughts.

... ... ...

Hazel was doing the best she could, patting his arm, telling him jokes, but nothing seemed to avert his thoughts from the ship that had just reached the shores of Camp Jupiter.

"She's on that ship, Annabeth's—"

"I know Percy."

"Shouldn't we go see everyone—"

"Just wait for Reyna's signal."

"But—"

"Percy." Hazel interrupted, just as the ships hatch opened with an audible creak.

And then he saw her. She looked fierce, her hand resting on her dagger hilt just in case. His heart pounded, and for the first time, he felt as though he might cry, seeing her now.

... ... ...

Stepping off the ship, the Greeks were met with an eerie silence. Romans had gathered around them, watching them with warning eyes. Annabeth had wiped any fear she might have felt off her expression, flashing the romans the fiercest face she could.

It wasn't like those cheesy scenes. Where the couple runs in slow motion towards one another, arms outstretched. Percy flew into her, and she only had time to make a whimper of surprise before they had tumbled to the ground, knocking down statuettes and pottery.

"Percy?" Annabeth gasped, as tears fell down her cheeks. "Hi." He whispered, smiling. She kissed him, with all the desperation, and affection she'd been feeling in his absence. Camp Half-blood cheered, and even the Romans had to crack smiles.

Percy clutched her while she cried, and she just held him tighter, unsure if she was delusional.

Soon after, the crowds all left, and Percy and Jason had greeted all their friends. The pavilion was empty, and Percy and Annabeth sat there together, in the cool California evening.

Annabeth punched him in the arm. Hard. "Hey! What'd you do that for?" Percy asked, disgruntled.

"Don't ever leave me again, Seaweed Brain," She said, her voice clipped. He grinned, and laced his fingers with hers. "Never."

* * *

**Well, as you can tell this will probably be AU. It's just my little version of Percy and Annabeth's reunion :) I definitely could've done better, but I couldn't think of a little punch-line or like, catchphrase like I usually do, so it feels lacking. But anyway, until next chapter!**


End file.
